Invader Zim: The new Lieutenant
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: Zim finds him self a new Lieutenant in X-J9 and with her help she helps get him back on track... with a few reforms.
1. Chapter 1

Zim returns home frustrated that his most recent plan has once again failed. He begins pacing in the living room while Gir watches TV.

"Ugh! Why must my plans always fail!" Zim rants. "I don't know." Gir states. "I must find something that will work." Then Gir sees something on the news. "Pretty Robot." "Quiet Gir I am trying to think, wait what?" Zim looks at the TV and sees a female robot saving people. "Humans build that? With some upgrades it could be a useful ally. I need to do some research on it immediately. But first I need to do something about Dib." He thinks for a bit before realizing that he has to create fake plans to distract Dib for the next few months.

"Gir come we have work to do!" "Aww but I want to watch the pretty Robot." "If things go right the 'pretty Robot' could be your girl friend." "Ok!"


	2. Chapter 2

While doing research on Jenney, Zim discovers that she has a big weakness. "So her programming is loosely build around this Robotic code of ethics called The Three Laws of Robotics. She can't kill Humans. I can work with that, I will just give her weapons a non lethal setting. She must sacrifice herself to protect humans. I might be able to use that to get her to join me without having to reprogram her. Now she has been shown that she out right ignores human commands at times due to her free will but her mother may be a problem if I don't bring her up when I flip this Earth Robot. The big question is though how do I capture her without raising suspicion?" Zim looks at Gir.

"Gir! How would you like to meet the pretty Robot?" "Oh I would love to!" "Find her become friends with her and get her to come here alone." "All right!" Gir gets into his dog suit and rubs off. "I hope it works otherwise I will have to go with plan B or even C."

Gir eventually finds Jenny as she leaves school. "Oh hey little guy are you lost?" She asks. Then Gir takes off the hood and says "Hello I'm Gir!" "Do you always wear a Dog costume?" "Sometimes." "Well It's nice to meet you Gir my name is X-J9 but you can call me Jenny." "Want to have some fun?" "Like what?" "I don't know." Gir then hugs her leg.

Then Brad comes along wondering what's going on. "Hey Jen who's the new friend?" "Oh hey Brad, his name is Gir. I thought he was a dog but it turns out he is just a small robot who likes me a lot." "So a new fan?" "Nah seems more like someone who saw me once and was like 'ooooh'." "I get it. But hey he's kinda cute." "Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

After hanging out with Jenny Gir asks her to walk him home. Though confused she agrees and she fallows him alone. Gir at this point has forgotten why he is doing this but at this point for all Zim will care at least he is doing it. "So this is your home?" She asks not expecting it to look so strange. Then the defenses send a virus into her system shutting her off and she falls to the ground. The Nomes pull her inside and Gir skips behind.

Jenny wakes to find herself on a table in a strange Alien lab unable to move and use her weapons. Then she sees Zim. "Where am I what happened?" "You are in my base teenage robot. Don't bother trying to move I have put a virus into your system to prevent you from doing so so I can talk to. You may be wondering why you are here. I would like you to join me in my mission to take over the world." "Why would I do that?" "You want to protect for friends and Family don't you? Haven't you noticed the constant fighting between the Humans? Don't you want that to stop to protect the ones you love?" "You make a valid point..." "Join me and I will provide you with upgrades to protect the ones you love." "Ok, I will join you my lord." Zim got to work on her upgrades and gave her a Irken Pant job. Replaced the light blue with the colors of the Irken Empire.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny stands behind Zim as he works on his next plan. "So what's the plan? I am kinda new to this, so I just wondering what we are going to do." "I am working on a plan to take out my Rival Dib." "Wait there is more than one invader trying to take over earth?" "NO, Dib is a Human who has been in my way every since I got here." "Really? You convinced me to join you but you have yet to take out what looks to be on your monitor a kid." "He is smarter than he looks." "Have you found out why he fights us?" "Mostly because he doesn't want me to take over the planet and he thinks I am going to kill all humans." "Let me talk with him, he doesn't know me and I can take care of him if all else fails." "Fine let's go with your idea." Jenny switches back to her normal look and heads out. She eventually runs into Dib.

"A robot that looks like a girl? What's going on?" "Are you Dib?" "Yes and how do you know my name?" "I would like to talk to you about Zim." "Zim? Wait did he put you up to this?" "Can we go somewhere quiet so we can talk?" "Fine but don't try anything." They go to a Park Bathroom.

"So what's this about?" Dib asks. "Do you actually know what Zim's Goals are?" "What?" "Do you know what Zim wants to do or do you fight him because he is from space?" "Isn't the fact he wants to take over the world and wipe us out enough?" "What would be the purpose of taking over the planet just to wipe out the native population?" "That's what alien invaders do! And he has said that he wants to a few times." "You ever thought that plans might change?" "What why would they?" "What makes you think they wouldn't?" "He isn't Human!" "So Politics are still the same. I just chose to join him because look at Humanity. Constantly fighting, divided when they could unite and conquer space." "You joined him?" "It took a moment but in the end I saw it was the only way to protect those who I care about. Zim has realized also that humans are worth more alive then dead." "Thats vague." "Look if you won't join Zim, I am obligated as his Lieutenant to stop you." "Wait Zim wants me to join him? Ha!" "Not really but it would be preferable to killing or locking you up." "Why would I join him and help him take over the world?" "It's going to happen wether you like it or not. Why not have a say in what goes on?" "You do have a point. I mean if you were already powerful before joining him and then he upgraded you... you could kill me on the spot." "I cant let you leave though. If you want time to think then it's in one of Zim's cells." "Fine." She then knocks him out and takes Dib back to base.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Back at base Jenny finishes placing Dib in a stasis tube before walking over to Zim. "That is some strong gas sir." "Wait you used the gas on him?" "Yes I was able to use it to convince him that joining you may be a good choice and when he least expected it I knocked him out before the gas wore off." "Good work now we take over the world!" "When will reinforcements be here?" "What?" "Reinforcements?" "It's just us." "Sir how are we going to take over the planet without a Army?" "The fleet will arrive after we take over." "That's a flawed plan. Are other planets doing that?" "Not most of them." "I have a feeling that there is something you don't know." "Maybe your right. Let's contact the Tallest."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"They go and contact Tallest Red and Purple. "My Tallest! Why are you not coming here until after I take over? Why not take part in the invasion?" Purple then speaks, "Because Zim you were not even supposed to find Earth, you were supposed to become lost in space!" "What?" "We just needed to get rid of you. Luckily that planet kept you distracted. What does it say on our records about that world anyway?" Red looks it up. "Earth, native species Humans. Submissive when happy, extremely hostile and self destructive when not. Notes: Due to a primitive nuclear arsenal combined with their unpredictable nature all races are to avoid contact with the Humans." Purple continues. "You see Zim, we have no interest in that world. Now good bye. Forever."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Zim just stands there, his entire world just fell to pieces. Jenny after a few minutes speaks to him. "Sir are you ok?" "The Irken Empire has no interest in a world? I am supposed to be exiled?" "Sir why don't you just usurp them?" "I am not tall enough." "What?" "I am not tall enough to claim the title of Tallest." "If you haven't noticed they are in cybernetic bodies." "Point?" "They are not actually that tall." "Oh. Still I am not tall enough for anyone not to challenge me." "Well I seen you eat nothing but snacks." "What does that have to do with anything?" "When Humans don't eat right they don't grow right. Maybe Irkens are the same way." "You have a point. Compared to when I started this mission I have grown and that's just based on the few times I have eaten fried food. I need to find out what type of things on this planet I should be consuming."/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Two years or so goes by and Zim grows to to be as tall as Jenny. He managed to do this from adopting a Human meal plan. Though many of those meal plans don't actually work for humans to help them lose weight compared to what he was eating it was way better. Fruit, vegetables, meat, nuts, rice, sometimes bread. It Amazed him. But now they were ready to challenge Red and Purple. Zim flys the three of them to the Mother ship. Once on board they rush pass security and head to the bridge. Jenny sets her weapons to non lethal and shoots at anyone in their way. While Gir says "Pew pew. Say hello to your new boss!"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Once at the bridge Red spits out his drink before Purple talks. "Zim how did you get so tall?" "You would think I would tell someone who has been fulling the Entire Race? You two are faking your hight! Those are cybernetics!" Then read speaks. "Yeah because growth pods made us bigger so it gave us bigger cybernetics." "You LiE!" Other Irkens look around and start to debate. "Plus Zim who's the Robot?" "My name is Jenny. How do you not remember?" "We never kept tabs on Zim's activities. (Clearly that was a mistake.) So we may have seen you but like Zim's defective Sir unit that was never meant to be fictional let alone defective we didn't realize that we could have given him a Sir unit that was programmed to kill him." Gir starts to cry. "I was never supposed to work? Defective? Wahhhhhhhh!" "Great you made Gir sad. Zim can I kill them for you?" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"If it makes Gir shut up then yes."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Jenny then quickly takes out Red and Purple before they could run. Then the Irkens in the room just look at what just happened before shouting: "Long Live Tallest Zim and Tallest Jenny!"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Zim wait how am I in charge?" "You work under me and at the same time we are both now the Tallest keep up." "So am I like your Empress then?" "I guess." "Interesting." "Why don't you relax. I have a fleet to reroute." "Yes Sir."/span/p 


End file.
